


Through Your Eyes [L&H]

by QueenofAssLouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Adventure, BoyxBoy, Confident Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romance, Sarcastic Harry, Shy Louis, Sweet Louis, larrie, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAssLouis/pseuds/QueenofAssLouis
Summary: “Oh, I didn’t realize you were…”“What?” Harry asks, smirking, “Tall? Rugged? Handsome?”“Blind.” Louis mumbles, embarrassed.Harry chuckles, turning around, “You know, I always forget that one.” he says sarcastically.***Or where Louis develops feelings for a grumpy hermit named Harry who's agreed to help Louis find Excalibur and save Camelot. Niall and Liam are also there to add comic relief. Nice.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't care about things other than Louis and Harry's relationship, Louis meets Harry in Chapter 2 or "Stand Alone" lol have fuuuun! 
> 
> ALSO. I want to make it 100% clear that I did NOT make all of this script/storyline. THIS STORYLINE IS NOT MINE AND I AM NOT CLAIMING IT IS. IT IS 100% WARNER BROS. I just really love the movie and thought it would be super cute as a larry fanfic. Also, the people I chose to play each character do not represent who they are as real people, I just think they way they look fits their character. IT IS SUPERFICIAL ONLY. NOT REFLECTING PERSONALITY. I feel like it's important to differentiate the actual person from their character *cough* Aft*er *cough*. ok thank you!

PROLOGUE

 

A light mist falls over the ocean as three travelers ride their horses across the cliff path; Lady Johannah, Sir Daniel, and their son Louis.

The pair of them chuckle as their young boy propels his pony forward, wielding a stick as if it were a sword.

“Come on!” little Louis exclaims as the trio ride down to the beach. Sir Daniel helps his beloved Johannah off her horse as Louis jumps onto the sand, running for the water.

“Hold on there.” Sir Daniel says, quickly scooping Louis up before he can get totally drenched.

Louis squeals with glee, wrapping his little arms around his father. Daniel gives Louis a long, loving squeeze, knowing this could be the last time he sees his little boy for a while. Louis notices the shift in mood.

“Father, do you really have to go?” Lou asks in a small voice.

Daniel sits in the sand, Louis now sitting in his lap as they look out to the water, “I’m afraid I must. You know the king’s knights will be here soon.”

Louis looks up at his father, seeing a sad smile on his face. Louis never liked it when his father was distressed.

“Tell me again why you became a knight.” Louis asks as Lady Johannah takes a seat next to the pair, one hand on her pregnant stomach.

“Oh Lou, you’ve heard it a thousand times.” Johannah says with a laugh.

“But it’s fine dear.” Daniel insists with a knowing smile, planting a kiss on her forehead, “Well my son, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous, “He plucks the stick from Louis’ hand and begins to draw three interlocking circles in the sand, “The people stood divided, brother fighting brother.”

Sir Daniel goes on to tell the story of Excalibur. The sword wedged into a magic stone. The only hope for peace was in the legend of Excalibur, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed. Then, on the very day Louis was born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Arthur, and he was that true king.

“With Excalibur at his side,” Daniel says, “he led them out of the darkness and together they built the greatest kingdom on earth.”

“Camelot!” Louis giggles in excitement.

Daniel smiles, reaching around to show his shield, which displays three interlocked rings, “And so these rings represent the unity of our people. As a knight I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur.”

In the distance, figures on horseback emerge over the hill on this foggy morning. Louis jumps up at the sight, “The knights are here!”

Daniel and Johannah stand, walking hand-in-hand to their own horses, “I must go now.” Daniel says, hoisting Louis up, “The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot.”

Daniel brings in his wife into his other arm, giving his family one last hug for a few weeks. Louis never liked this part. His mother usually cried the night he was gone and Louis never wants to see his mother cry.

Daniel gives Johannah a kiss and attempts to put Louis down. But before he can, Louis throws his arms around his father’s shoulders, “I’m coming with you.”

Daniel chuckles, giving Louis another tight squeeze, “My dear boy. If you were to come with me to Camelot, who would take care of your mother?” Daniel gives Louis to Johannah, careful of her growing tummy, “When I am gone, you stand in my place.”

Louis nods, puffing out his chest, showing his father that he will take the responsibility seriously.

“And when you are old enough...” Johannah says to Louis with a fond smile.

“I will take you to Camelot.” Daniel finishes.

“Promise?” Louis asks, eyes wide.

“I promise.”  Daniel takes his family into one last embrace before mounting his horse, “I love you both, very much.”

“We love you.” Johannah says, one hand on her baby bump.

Sir Daniel rides off with a quick, “Heeya!” and Louis can only watch in utter admiration. Louis dreams of being a knight. Riding on those majestic, enormous steeds, a man of integrity and respect, fighting against the wickedness that looms around Camelot. He wants to make his family proud.

“One day, I will be a knight,” Louis tells his mum as they watch Daniel lead the knights farther and farther away, “Like father.”   
  


It is a three day trip to Camelot straight through and the knights grow anxious as the anticipated meeting comes closer. Danger always roams closer when King Arthur requests his men.

The knights ride into Camelot, greeted by its citizens. They crowd the streets, cheering for their brave knights. Some men dismount, greeting their families as they make their way to Arthur’s castle. 

Daniel is the first to be embraced by the king and Merlin, his adviser.

“It’s been too long Daniel.” the king says, patting his back.

The knights follow the pair into the castle, unaware that another knight with raven hair has joined their joyous meeting; Zayn of Icarious-- beautiful of face but rotten of heart.

“It’s been ten years we celebrate all that our kingdom has been.”Arthur begins as the men file into the room of the round table, “Liberty and justice, dividing the countryside for equal shares, promising equality for all our people.”

Arthur stands at the head of the table, “United we stand, now and forever, in truth. Divided we fall.” Arthur draws out Excalibur, holding it in the air. The knights follow suit, drawing their own swords, placing them in the chairs’ scabbards.

“Hand upon hand, brother to brother,” they say in unison, “No one shall be greater than all.”

They each hold up their shields, and lowering them, one by one, “Liberty – Justice – Trust --Freedom – Peace – Honour-- Goodness – Strength – Valour.”

Sir Zayn slams his shield on the table, startling the rest of the knights, “Charming.” he says with a sickening grin, “Not let’s get down to business.”

The men take a seat, all tense from the newest member.

“I waited a long time for this day.” Zayn says, looking around the table at slightly confused faces, “My new land of course!”

Arthur shakes his head sadly, “Sir Zayn. Always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to  _ the people _ . Not to ourselves.”

Zayn raises an unamused brow.

“The lands will be divided according to each person’s needs.” Arthur tells the men, more specifically Zayn.

Sir Zayn stands abruptly, “Then I need more than everyone!” he exclaims, “I wouldn’t have supported you for all these years if I thought you were running a bloody charity!” 

Sir Daniel slams his fist on the table, getting the attention of all men, “The kind has decided!”

Zayn slowly begins to walk around the table, feigning deep thought, “Well then. It must be time for a new king.” he says, “I nominate myself.”

The knights at the table begin muttering, awed and disturbed by the newest proposition. Arthur scowls at Zayn, offended by the suggestion.

Sir Daniel stands up, “We will not serve a false king.” he says through gritted teeth.

Zayn turns to Sir Daniel, secretly reaching underneath his cape, “Then serve…” he pulls out a dagger, “A dead one!”

Everyone gasps as Zayn jumps onto the table, charging at the king.

The other knights jump on the table, ready to defend Arthur, but Sir Daniel was already there. Zayn swings the blade, easily cutting into a weaponless Daniel and pushes him off the table. Zayn easily slices through the men; throwing down a knight with his arms and knocking out another one with a head-butt. 

Arthur gasps, unsheathing Excalibur to defend himself.

Once he found a clear path, Zayn runs towards Arthur, screaming.

Arthur turns, wielding Excalibur in front of him. Zayn swings his dagger at Excalibur. But when the dagger makes contact with the blade, Excalibur’s magic sends Zayn and his dagger flying backwards.

Zayns slams against the doors and Arthur glares at him while his sword’s magic fades away. Zayn quickly shakes off the attack, rubbing his right arm, “One day, that sword will be in  _ my  _ hand, and  _ all  _ will be  _ mine _ !”

He runs out of the room, slamming the doors behind him before the knights have a chance to throw their spears at him.

One the other side, Zayn barricades the door with a large grandfather clock before running off in exile as spears pierce through the door. He must gather his own army before taking the throne that Zayn believed to be rightfully his.

In the room of the Round Table, knights gather around Sir Daniel, lying on the floor. Motionless.

_ “Daniel?” “Is he all right?” “Sir Daniel?” _

There is no answer from Sir Daniel. He does not move nor speak.

Back on Johannah’s farm, snow falls lightly across the land. Louis rides his pony, wielding a broken broomstick as a sword, knocking the snow off of tree bark as he rides past. Johannah chuckles as she brushes snow off of the porch with her own broom.

Louis slows when he hears neighing in the distance. He smiles, jumping down from his noble steed, not much older than he is, “Mother!” He runs past the house and down the drive, “It’s father!”

Louis slows his pace when he notices the strange formation of the knights, his father not at the forefront. They ride and walk past him in isles of two, looking down at Louis with sad faces.

That’s when he sees it. 

His heart drops. Tears pool in Louis’ eyes, “No.” he whispers.

An oxen pulls a wagon that carries a body covered by a cape that Louis can only identify as his father.

The funeral is attended by all types of people that Sir Daniel has come in contact with; The common folk of Camelot, neighbors, family, knights, and friends stand on a cliffside where Sir Daniel’s stone coffin lays.

Tears stream down Louis’ face as he stands behind Lady Johannah. Her face is sad and tears brim her eyes, but her chin is held high, knowing her Daniel would tell her not to cry, “Do not mourn for me, love. I have had a wonderful life. Celebrate the time we’ve had.”

King Arthur hands Sir Daniel’s dented shield to Johannah. She allows one tear to fall down her cheek.

“Your husband died saving my life.” He says, “And saving Camelot. Lady Johannah, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you.”

Arthur catches a glimpse of little Louis, holding onto his mother’s dress as he turns to the procession, ”Sir Daniel was my most trusted knight. And also my dear, dear friend.” he pauses a moment, “We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot.”

Arthur then takes out Excalibur, holding it into the air and the other knights follow suit in respect for their deceased knight and friend.

Johannah follows the men down the cliff as they gather for the next part of the service.

Louis stays behind, staring at the stone coffin, immense sadness pounding in his little chest and tears falling from his eyes. He takes a few steps closer, running his hands over the three rings engraved into the stone.

Grey clouds roll over the land, carrying rain to wash away tears that have been shed for that brave and loyal knight, friend, husband...and father. 


	2. Excalibur has been Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out my IG for more fanart like the one linked to Louis in this chapter! @Queen.Of.Ass.Louis :)

Years pass, aging Louis to a fine young man. He stands tall and handsome, much like his father. Johannah had given birth to a beautiful daughter, two weeks after the death of her husband.

Louis grew up on the farm with his mother, staying close to her as Sir Daniel had told Louis to do. But more often than not, Louis’ mind would drift off to Camelot and the knights, fighting evil and tending to heroic duties. Louis had promised to live his life the way that his father said he would: with courage, fighting for what was right.

But for now, he is to stay on the farm with his family.

***  
In the night, Camelot is quiet. Everyone sleeps in there home, with their families. No worry of the evil that lurks outside their city.  
Everyone sleeps, except for Arthur and his knights. The men are sat at the round table, reviewing the last year of successes in Camelot.

King Arthur stands, “In the ten years since Sir Daniels death, equality, and freedom have spread throughout the lands. We give thanks to our fallen knight and friend.” Arthur lets a moment of silence fall over the men, bowing his head in honor of Daniel.

He takes a deep breath, “Excalibur has given us the strength to stand together against injustice. Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams-” Arthur is cut short when a loud, thunderous noise erupts from above. All of the knights stand, alarmed at the commotion.

Suddenly, a griffin crashes through the window, landing on the middle of the round table, pieces of broken glass and wood pelt the knights. The gigantic animal stands tall, its eagle eyes glow green as the head bobs around, surveying the room. The knights draw their swords as the griffins lion tail swishes back and forth, slightly amused at the startled faces of the men.

“It’s a griffin.” one of the knights whisper.

The griffin rotates its head to look at Arthur. The king moves his hand very slowly, reach behind him for Excalibur. But before he can take ahold of the sword, the griffin screeches, lunging at Arthur. The animal latches onto Arthurs arm, throwing him across the room.

The knights charge at the griffin, wielding their swords. The griffin scoops up Excalibur in its scabbard and takes flight. The men chuck spears at the flying animal, but crashes through the roof, sending shrapnel down onto the knights.

“It’s taken Excalibur!” Yells one of the nights.

“Arthur is wounded!” Another says, running over to the king.

“Never mind me! Find Merlin and go after the sword!” Arthur tells his men.

As the griffin flies away, the guards on the outside of the castle take notice, shooting flaming arrows, but to no avail, as the griffin flies over the borders and the moat.

“Send word across the land: Excalibur’s been stolen!” a guard yells out.

The sound of the horn spreads across the land, startling Merlin who sits in his workshop. Merlin runs to the window, “Silver, protect the sword!” he calls out.

The griffin flies above the Forbidden Forest with the sword in his talons. Like a flash of lighting, a glint of silver appears-- Ayden, a silver winged Falcon attacks the griffin-- the falcon swoops away and attacks again, causing the griffin to drop Excalibur in the forest below.

In a panic, the griffin dives down to try and catch the sword as it falls. But it’s too late, Excalibur breaks through the thorns and the griffin screeches as the forbidden forest spells the thorns to life. The prickly vines crack to life, emerging as hands. The griffin flies away from them, but, in a burst of courage, swoops back to regain Excalibur.

The thorny hands grab his wings and tail, making the griffin screech. The animal repeatedly bites on the magical vines, but more hands appear to grab him. He tangles with the vegetation as Ayden watches the griffin.

The gigantic animal finally breaks free, retreating as the sun begins to rise.

Taking the advantage of the opportunity, Ayden flies straight down into the thorns, his wings glinting deep in the thorny brush.

Meanwhile, the sound of the horn allows for the news to travel quickly across the land. By 10 in the morning, the alarm horns reach Louis at the farm.

Louis gasps, dropping the bucket of slop for the pigs. He runs into the house, telling Johannah of the news. Before Louis can finish, Johannah can already see where he’s going with the news.  
“No.” Lady Johannah says, “Absolutely not!”

Louis throws his arms out, “But mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it!”

“That’s a job for knights, not for a young boy,” Johannah tells Louis as she holds up a white dress that she’s been making for Lottie. Little Charlotte wiggles happily when Louis smiles at her.

“But I want to be a knight,” Louis says, pretending to sword fight with Lottie. She laughs and wields her own pretend sword, “Fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress.” He says and Lottie jumps over to Louis who catches her easily.

Johannah sighs, throwing down the dress and picking up the jacket she’s been working on for Louis, “Lou. Please.” she asks her son, “Just, try on your new coat.”

“Mother, I don’t want a new coat. I want to save Camelot. If you’d just let me, I know I’d find Excalibur all on my own.”

Lady Johannah takes Lottie from Louis’ arms, “The knights will find the sword, and they’ll do it by working together.”

Louis’ shoulders fall, walking over to his father’s shield that hangs above the fireplace, “While I work here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the farm.” Louis shakes his head, “Where’s the glory in that?”

Johannah walks over to Louis, placing her hands on his shoulder, “Louis… One day you will learn what Camelot means,” She moves her hand to his cheek, “Till then, you’ll stay here with me.”  
He nods, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and bids his sister goodnight.

Johannah can only watch as Louis retreats, feeling remorseful of what she said. Looking up at her husbands shield she asks, “What would you have done, my love?”

Johannah's words circle Louis’ mind. He stares at the ceiling, wondering if this is where his life would always be. He loves his family very dearly, but there’s a pull in his chest that tells him he’s meant for more. Louis imagined himself flying on his fathers wings to places he’s never seen, fighting for what is right with Daniel’s spirit as a guide.

But as the reality of his future become clear, Louis can feel a tear stream down his face. How will Daniel’s memory live on if Louis can’t honor him in the only way Louis knows how?

The next day, Louis goes through his chores trying to find a reason to stay. The day drags on and Louis can feel a heavy weight on his shoulders, wondering if he’ll ever be able to make his father proud.  
As the sun goes down, he sits in the hen house, picking eggs from the nests.

“How am I ever going to do great things if I’m stuck here with these silly chickens?” He asks the rooster who watches Louis’ every move.

Louis looks up when the rooster starts to crow loudly. A black shadow envelopes Louis.

At the house, flaming arrows shoot through the windows. A large flame explodes behind the door, knocking it down. More arrows break through the windows, one of the them land on the table that Johannah has pulled Lottie from. The pair run to the living room, trapped in between the fireplace and several barbaric men charging through the doorway.

The men crowd the room, making room for their leader who is dressed in red armor and horned helmet.

“Knock knock.” the leader says.

“Who are you?” Johannah asks, holding Lottie behind her.

The leader takes off his helmet, revealing raven hair and olive skin.

Johannah gasps, “Zayn.”

“Johannah.” Zayn says sweetly, leisurely taking a turn about the room “I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d invade. How about a kiss, love?” He says, taking a step toward Johannah, “I hear you’re still single…”

Disgusted, Johannah pushes Zayn away, “Impertinent pig! I demand you leave immediately!”

Zayn puts a hand over his heart, “So rude!” he says mockingly, “And after I came all this way, just to see you.”

“What do you want?” Lady Johannah spits.

“Camelot.” Zayn says, “The war, the violence. Im so bored with peace and silence.” Zayn says, walking toward Johannah who backs away from the fireplace, guiding Lottie back as well. Zayn removes Sir Daniel’s shield from above the mantelpiece, “You worst dream… that’s my idea of fun.” Zayn flings the shield, Johannah quickly catching it before it can crash to the ground.

“You’re mad!” Johannah yells, gripping Lottie to her chest and holding the shield between them and Zayn.

“Oh, I’m so glad you noticed! I’ve been working at it for years!” Zayn looks around the room, “Let darkness find its way to us, go back to the good old bad days!” One of his men throws him a sword, “No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom… will be mine!”

Zayn looks back to Lady Johannah, “And pretty Johannah… You’re going to help me.”

“I would sooner die!” She yells, to which Zayn smiles maliciously.

“I think you’ll find you won’t be able to… resist.” Zayn says and his men seperate, revealing the doorway where Louis stands, captured by two barbarians.

Johannah gasps in shock as the men drag Louis across the room, “Mother!” Louis calls to her.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the men rip Johannah and Lottie apart. Lottie screams, wriggling around in the barbarians grasp.

Zayn laughs, handing his sword to one of his men as Louis is thrown to the floor in front of him.

Lady Johannah thrashes around in the arms of the guards, “Don’t you dare harm them!” She yells. A second man comes over and pulls Johannah back.

Zayn looks down to Louis, smirking, “Follow my plan, sweet Johannah… ” Zayn turns to look at Louis’ mother. Swiftly, Louis rips a mace from one of the burly mens grip. He swings the mace behind Zayn, but suddenly he turns around and grabs it, headbutting Louis, “And they won’t be.”

On his command, Zayn’s men drag Louis, his mother, and sister outside, all gathered around the open well in front of their house

“Years from now,” Zayn says, stalking up and down the front line of his men, “no one will bother to recall your good King Arthur, because all this will be mine!”

The men cheer to that as Zayn stands in front of the well, “I have a plan and it includes you,” Zayn looks over to Johannah and her children who are being held by guards, “My dear Johannah, you will lead me and my men in the back of your wagons. You’ll sit up front as the gates open wife, Arthur welcoming Daniel’s wife and children.”

Johannah scoffs, making her guard tighten his grip.

“But if we are to take down the pride of Camelot, we need a few… mechanical enhancements,” Zayn says, eyeing his men with a sickening grin. One of his henchmen runs up to him, presenting a box. Zayn opens it, revealing a green glowing vile, “With this potion,” Zayn pills a few drops on the liquid into the well, the hole slowly glows green, illuminating the night as emerald smoke billows from the hole, “watch as this chicken switches into a weapon that I can use at will!” he exclaims, sweeping up a rooster and hurls both the animal and an axe into the well.

A powerful thunder booms as the rooster and axe meet the water, spooking Louis and Johannah. Zayn cackles as the rooster is spit back out of the hole, coming out as a chicken-axe hybrid. The neck of the rooster has been magically spells into a metal handle, and the beak has been transformed into the blade of the axe.

“Behold!” Zayn yells, “Bladebeak!”

The rooster crows from its metal beak, making some of the men jump.

“Stand right up and enter quickly,” Zayn tells his army, with a malicious smile. He pulls one of the men forward and throwing him into the well with two chain maces. Thunder cracks and out stomps a monstrous man, metal armor replaces his skin, two chains connect to his each of his forearms in place of his limbs, wielding two large maces at the end. His eyes glow green and he snarls, displaying metal spikes where his teeth should be.

Louis’ mouth drops open, his heart beating fast in his chest. He looks to his mother, who stares at the monster with wide eyes. The crowd is astonished. Louis can feel his guard loosen his grip slightly at the excitement of a new hybrid.

“I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel!” Zayn yells pumping his fist into the air. The crowd erupts into cheers, hollering and pushing forward, eager to be next in line.  
A pile of weapons is placed next to Zayn as the men stand in lines, waiting to be transformed into hybrids.

“Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!” Zayn yells as men jump into the well, one by one, coming out as a new form. The monsters laugh, pushing into each other, amazed by their new bodies. The excitement begins to rile the crowd up, the regular men shoving into each other with impatience and gidy for their turn.

“Prepare for the dawning of a new age!” Zayn says.

The anticipation of the chance to be a hybrid renders Louis’ guard restless. The man lets go of Louis, running into the well. Johannah’s guard has the same idea, as he pushes Johannah to the ground and jumps into the well after the other man.

Johannah pushes Louis behind one of the carts near them, “Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur.” She says.

“I-I won’t leave you here!” Louis tells her, ducking behind the wheel.

Johannah looks over her shoulder, aware that she doesn’t have much time, “Zayn will be in Camelot in five days. Take the main road. Get there before us.”

“Mother--” Louis tries but Johannah is pulled back by a newly deformed monster.

“Go! You’re our only hope!” Johannah yells to Louis, the monster pushes Johannah back to the crowd.

“The Icarian age! Year One!” Zayn laughs maniacally as his men continue to transform, unaware of Louis missing.

Johannah watches helplessly as Louis jumps the wooden fence, making his escape, “Be careful, dear.” she whispers.


	3. Stand Alone

By now, all of Zayn’s men have been transformed into ironmen-hybrids, they dance and fight, celebrating the new age.

Zayn cackles from his seat next to the well and one of his monstrous henchmen starts yelling, to get the attention of the men, “Only one will be revered! Worshiped! Hated! Loved and feared!”

Zayn stands, all of his men stare, “You are mistaken if you believe, I am someone who will crumble and leave! I will be staying this time! I told you once!” Zayn jumps up onto a pile of crates, stretching out his arms “I told you twice! Everything will see before you! Every last bit of it-- will be mine!”

The men cheer, “To the wagons!” Zayn commands. The ironmen start loading the wagons, packing more weapons and explosives into the backs of them.

Meanwhile, Louis ducks into a dry waterway, almost to the horse barn. But he’s stopped in his tracks when the griffin swiftly lands on a bridge two feet in front of him. Louis gasps, jumping forward to avoid being spotted. He slams his back against the wall, covering his mouth as his heart pounds in his chest.

“Ah, my faithful pet.” Louis hears Zayn’s voice, “How was the flight? Panic swept across the land?”

Louis looks over at the ground, seeing the shadows of the huge animal and Zayn.

“Precisely.” the griffin answers in a sweet, but scratchy voice.

Zayn chuckles evilly, “My plan is perfect.”

“Precisely.” his pet answers.

“Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable.” Zayn rubs his hands together.

“Precisely.”

Zayn turns out to the land, grinning maniacally, “And now, Excalibur is mine.”

The griffin grunts, shuffling nervously on the ledge of the bridge, “That’s where we enter a gray area.”

Zayn turns to face the beast suspiciously, “Hmm?” Zayn reaches up, gripping the griffin by the ruff of his neck, “Excuse me?”

The griffin groans in pain as Zayn tightens his grip, “You lost Excalibur? How?!”

“I-I was attacked! By a falcon!” the griffin manages. Zayn throws the pet down.

“What?! My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon?” Zayn asks, astonished.

“It wasn’t a pigeon!” The griffin insists, sitting up, “It was a falcon, with silver wings!”

“Silver wings? Ooh, scary,” Zayn mocks and grabs the griffin by its ear, pulling him to Zayns level, “Where is the sword now?”

“In a place of untold danger,” the griffin whimpers.

Zayn releases his pet, “The Forbidden Forest, stupid animal.”

The griffin lowers his head, “Precisely, Master.”

Louis gasps, looking over to the barn. He checks to see if the pair are faced away. When he knows that course is clear, he sneaks away to the barn.

“How incredibly worthless you are!” Zayn yells, kicking at the animal, causing the griffin to yelp in pain. Zayn walks away with a huff, “Excalibur is the one thing, that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!”

Zayn stops in his track when he hears a horse neighing from the distance. He turns, seeing Louis riding off on his horse towards the Forbidden Forest.

“Oh! Th-th-the boy!” Zayn screams. He turns toward his ironmen, “You! And you! After him! Bring him back!”

Zayn turns to the griffin, “And you…you are going to lead me to Excalibur!”

Louis charges through the gate, racing down the stone path. He pushes his horse faster and faster until he sees a fork in the road.

Two signs looks back at him. One reads “CAMELOT” and the other reads “FORBIDDEN FOREST”.

A commotion behind him makes Louis turn, catching sight of two of Zayn’s men in the distance. Louis looks back at the signs and pushes his horse down the path leading to the forbidden forest. The ironmen shoot arrows at Louis, but he dodges. The steal arrows instead slice into an old tree, which collapses, blocking Louis’ path.

Louis guides his horse around the tree, into a shallow river and onto a shore, racing toward the forest.

But as the pair approach the forest edge, the horse gets spooked by the fog forming at the mouth of the entrance. The horse throws Louis off, running in the other direction.  
Louis stands, seeing the ironmen closing in. He runs into the forest, trying to find the best way to escape.

The horses of Zayn’s men get frightened too, throwing the ironmen onto the ground and galloping away, forcing the thugs to go into the forest on foot.

Louis runs through the trees, getting snagged and scratched by the unkept branches. The iron men smash their way through, not far behind.

Finally, Louis breaks through the trees, but now faced with a rocky ledge. It’s too dark and foggy to see what lies below or how far down it is. Louis turns, hearing the monsters closing in, but not able to see them.

He tries to take a step back, but is tripped by root, falling off the cliff. Louis lets out a scream as he tumbles down the side of the cliff.

Then, suddenly, he’s not falling, he’s submerged in water. Louis sits up, sputtering out the water he swallowed. It’s brighter down here somehow; looks as if the sun is rising through the trees. Louis tries to move his arms, but notices a net tangled around him.

On the shore of the pond, someone emerges, “Hey!”

Louis turns, seeing a young man not much older than he is. The man has long brown hair, is built like wonderfully: tall, broad shoulders and well muscled; something Louis wished he had looked like. The man holds a long wood staff in his hands.

“That’s my net.” he says, picking up the stick to hit it softly in his hand.

Louis stares at him, confused. But before he can say something to the guy, the ironmen land in the water with a splash so forceful, the waves bring Louis and the net to the shoreline.  
The guy looks around, knowing there’s trouble with these monsters.

One of the ironmen throws his axe hand at the young man. But he dodges the weapon at the sound of a falcon screech and the axe strikes the bark of a tree root.

Ayden comes out of the shadows from the trees and distracts the thugs by glinting his wings. The young man uses his staff to whack the mace wielding ironman into the water, and turns, batting the axehanded man in the face.

The mace wielding thug emerges and goes to attack the young man from behind-- but the he’s ready, hitting the ironman in the crotch, then kicking him back. A tongue wraps around the ironman, yanking him back into a stumpy rock creature that swallows the ironman whole, then blending back into the rock cliff side.

Louis’ mouth drops open, staring at the camouflaged creature.

Ayden then flies down to help the young man who was holding his stick ready. The axehanded barbarian approaches him, ready to attack. As the ironman goes to attack, Ayden chirps and the young man whacks a vine where Ayden was.

Suddenly, a hanging log flies down from the trees and smacks the ironman into a whirlpool that's developed in the pond and it swallows the man whole.

The young man smirks in victory, the danger gone.

Louis frees himself from the the net, laughing, “That was incredible!” he exclaims, pointing to the tree vines and cliffside, “How you smashed those creatures! How you-you avoided that-that-that, _thing_! You’re amazing! You’re-” Louis turns, realizing the young man was preoccupied, examining his ruined net, “Not even listening to me!

“Great,” the young man mumbles, stepping into the pond, holding up the undamaged parts of his net to get out fish he caught, “Took me six weeks to make this net.”

“Net?” Louis asks exasperatedly, “You saved my life!...Thank you.”

“Well, everyone can make a mistake.” He says. The fish that he caught slips out of his grasp and into the water. The young man huffs, lifting the net up with his staff.

Louis laughs, unsure, “Oh, I get it. This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?”

It’s the young man's turn to chuckle before going serious, “And now I’ll thank you.” he says, not looking at Louis.

“For what?”

“For reminding me why I’m a hermit.” The young man drops the net and begins to walk away, Ayden watches from a branch.

“But-But wait!” Louis says, taking a step toward the guy, “What’s your name?”

“It’s Harry.” he says.

“Well, I-I’m Louis!” Louis calls, following after Harry. His combat was impeccable. He would do wonderfully as Louis’ partner to save Camelot. Harry continues to ignore the little brunette.  
“Harry? Harry! I’m talking to you!” Louis asks, tugging at Harry’s tall shoulder after finally catching up to him, “Why won’t you look at me? Oh-”

Louis looks up to Harry, realizing why he didn’t make eye contact. Harry’s eyes were hazed over, his eyes a pastel green. It then clicked that Harry was using his staff to guide himself around.  
“Oh, I didn’t realize you were…”

“What?” Harry asks, smirking, “Tall? Rugged? Handsome?”

“Blind.” Louis mumbles, embarrassed.

Harry chuckles lightly, turning around, “You know, I always forget that one.” he says sarcastically.

Louis sighs in annoyance, crossing his arms as he follows Harry through the forest.

Ayden starts chirping, trying to tell Harry something.

“Not now, Ayden.”, Harry tells the bird, focused on getting back to his cottage to start a new net. Louis, however, looks up at the falcon, gasping in excitement.

“Look! Your falcon has silver wings!”, Louis says pointing to little Ayden.

“Really?” Harry feigns wonder, “I'll have to take your word for that.”

Louis realizes his mistake, wincing slightly, “No, I’m sorry. It- It means he knows where Excalibur is.”

“Sure he does. In Camelot.” Harry says as if it were obvious, “You know, big castle, lots of flags.”

“No, it’s somewhere in the forest.” Louis says, “Zayn has stolen it and he’s taken my mother and sister hostage. That’s why I’m here! I must find the sword and return it to Arthur-- or Camelot and my family are doomed.”

Ayden lands on Harry, chirping to him.

“Excalibur is here?” Harry asks and Ayden chirps in agreement, “Right. We’re going after it!”

“Great!” Louis exclaims in relief. Harry will make an excellent partner.

But Harry stops in his tracks.

“Not you,” Harry says, pointing his staff his Louis’ direction to make his point, “Me and Ayden. We work alone.”

Louis scoffs, pushing the staff away from him in annoyance, “Well I don’t see any reason why I can’t come along.”

Harry scoffs, “I know the sound of each rock and stone,” he says, tapping the stone with his staff. The stone jolts to life,  carrying Harry up into the air, “I know this place better than I know myself.” Louis steps back, shocked, but quickly recovers, jumping onto the rising rock to climb after his soon-to-be partner.

“You’re not made to travel through this forest.” The rock halts and Harry jumps onto a grassy landing, “Just the likes of me are welcome here.”

A gigantic fallen tree forms a bridge between Harry and his path. He easily steps onto its trunk, “Every breath of everything here means life to me.” A waterfall rains down halfway through; Harry lifts his staff, breaking the waterfall and easily walking through. Louis finally hoists himself over the ledge, following Harry over the trunk. Louis steps underneath the waterfall in curiosity of how it managed to stay open in mid-air.

“For you, it could mean  _ death _ .” Harry call over his shoulder. Suddenly, the waterfall closes, drenching Louis. He laughs, shaking the water off as he runs forward, trying to catch up with Harry.

Harry stops for a moment, hand on the bark of a giant tree. Its fat roots criss-cross above the land, “I share my world-- this world with no one else,” Harry says, jumping from root to root, easily sliding up and down the giant branches. He reaches a clear path, “I stand alone.”

Louis sees him on the other side, determined to keep up with him. He jumps into the roots, slipping on the mossy bark, but pulls himself back up. He takes a running start, jumping to a tall root; He grabs ahold of it and swings himself to the other side.

Amazed at what he just did, Louis turns around looking to see if Harry noticed-- But Harry was already ahead.

He stands on a small patch of grass, singing a small range of tunes. Louis jogs over closer to Harry but stops when the grass begins to break from the ground, forming little leaf creatures that fly around Harry. Louis gasps in amazement and the little creatures glide past Louis, making him giggle.

Louis looks to Harry who is faced in his direction, “I've seen your world” Harry turns, continuing on, ”with these very eyes. It holds no danger like I’ve had here. Don’t come any closer.”

Louis is determined, he follows Harry deeper into the forest. 

Harry travels down a dirt path that is lined with plants. As he passes, the plants fall open, exposing a tall stock with a spiked ball at the top. As Louis passes through, the stocks start to whip at him, making Louis run faster.

“Your world is lies and pain-- it demands pieces of you to build itself up,“ Harry approaches a lake and he taps the water with his staff. Taking a step out, he’s carried up by a fountain of water, lifting him with each step, “But in my world, I don’t have to compromise.”

He jumps on a ledge and continues his way. Louis is squirted up by one of the fountains, not quite getting the hang of it but laughing nonetheless.

Harry jumps on a tree stump, causing the little creature to sprout legs and carrying him down the hill. Louis just misses Harry, but slides down the hill in an attempt to keep up.

At the bottom is a mini forest of tall flowers. Harry grabs ahold of one the stems, whacking at its base as Louis stumbles to catch up.

“I stand alone.” Harry says and the giant petals begin to rotate, lifting Harry into the air.

“Hmph,” Louis pouts as he watches Harry ascend into the treeline toward the top of a cliff. Louis looks around, pushing one of the giant flowers. To his surprise, the flower starts to fly immediately. Louis quickly grabs onto its base before it can fly away without him.

But before he can reach the top of the cliff, the flower runs into the side of the rocky side. Louis grips onto the cliffside, having to climb the rest of the way up.

Louis knows Harry is still there because he can see Ayden hovering around the top. Finally, Louis reaches the top, pulling himself onto the cliff. He grabs onto Harry’s boot, hoisting himself onto his feet.  
“I stand alone too,” Louis pants, trying to catch his breath. Louis releases his grip on Harry’s clothes, mesmerized by the horizon. Ayden lands on Louis’ shoulder, much to Harry’s dismay.

“Ayden.” He calls the bird.

But Ayden perches on Louis’ shoulder, nuzzling his little head into Louis’ neck. Louis giggles, “I just need your help this once.” Louis smiles at Ayden, making Ayden chirp happily.  
“Oh all right! All right!” Harry says exasperatedly, “But don’t give me any trouble!”

***

As they set out on their journey, Harry quickly realizes his mistake. While he admire the young brunette’s enthusiasm about their quest, Louis is more blind than Harry is when it comes to danger.  
In another part of the forest, Harry get himself dumped with purple sticky liquid.

Harry groans, wiping the liquid from his head, “It’s a fine mess you’ve gotten us into, Ayden.”

“Hey this isn’t so bad!” Louis calls from over her shoulder, oblivious to what he’s doing. Giant flowers line the grassy path they travel down, Louis leaves him arm in the air, touching the flowers above his head. Every flower he touches burst open, dropping the purple liquid behind him, which is exactly where Harry happens to be.

Louis laughs at the thought of Harry saying how dangerous the forest would be. It’s not dangerous at all!

Louis steps on a path of grass, which stirs that camouflaged creature awake. The creature opens its mouth, ready to attack Louis, unbeknownst to him-- but Harry quickly whacks it on the head with his staff.

“I don’t know why you made such a fuss!” Louis says as thin thorn branches crack to life, uncurling behind Louis.

Ayden chirps to signal Harry who pointedly strikes them with his staff.

“I’ve has a tougher time collecting eggs!” Louis giggles.

Harry grabs a rock, hurling it at a giant green flytrap that looks as it’s about to snatch an unaware Louis.

“Trouble, trouble, trouble,” Harry grumbles as Ayden lands on his shoulder, “With a capital T.”


	4. Dragon Country

Meanwhile, back at the pond where Louis and Harry first met, the whirlpool spat out the axehanded ironman. Confused and drenched, the man runs face first into the cliffside, forcing the camouflaged rock creature to regurgitate his mace-wielding friend.

The pair rejoin the group of Zayn’s men who are searching for the sword in another part of the forest.

“You wretched mythological moron!” Zayn shouts at the griffin, “Where did you drop the sword?!”

 **“** It all looks so different from down here.” the griffin says, squinting.

“Sir Zayn!” the axehanded man calls out.

“Ahh, good news I assume.” Zayn says, eyeing his ironman creation, “Where is the boy?”

“The boy and a blind warrior are following a silver winged falcon.”

Zayns eyes light up, “Silver winged? They’ll lead us right to the sword.” Zayn turns to his men, “We’re going after them!”

***

Deep in the Forbidden Forest, Louis has been demoted to stay behind Harry and Ayden. Harry couldn’t handle Louis’ oblivious wonder at the forest around them. Harry just needed Louis to not be killed.

The trio have left the lush, magical forest and the scenery begins to transition through a yellow fog. Blackened, dead trees are scattered across the dry land. Louis picks up the pace, almost losing Harry in the thick haze.

Harry begins to sniff, getting down on one knee.

“Have you got a cold?” Louis asks, watching Harry pick up a hand full of soil.

“Shh,” Harry quiets Louis.

Behind them, Ayden lands on a dead tree, but the branch crumbles under the little falcon. Ayden flies over to Louis, landing on his shoulder instead.

“We’re in Dragon Country.” Harry says, throwing the dirt down.

“Oh...right.” Louis looks around, sniffing lightly.

Harry continues on, Louis following close behind. The temperature has risen quite a bit, gaseous bursts from geysers puff hot fog into the air.

“Are you sure this is dragon country?” Louis asks. Harry doesn’t answer as they come to cliff. The bridge connecting the two sides is a gigantic skeleton spine. At the other side, the spine is attached to a dragon skull.

“Hm.” Louis follows Harry onto the bony structure, balancing with his arms out, “Shouldn’t there be a sign or something?”

Harry doesn’t answer, knowing Louis will continue whether or not he contributes.

“It could say ‘Welcome to Dragon Country’!” Louis smiles at the thought. He looks down into the pit, almost losing balance at the sight. Harry could hear Louis’ misstep and swiftly turns, swinging his staff out to push Louis back.

Harry continues on, not acknowledging Louis’ embarrassed “thank you.”

Louis takes a cautious step toward the edge again, peering down into the gorge. Hot lava slowly oozes down the bottom. Large dragon carcasses are set aflame by the burning magma and some remanence of skeletons float along the lava river. Louis can spot dragon eggs on little cliffsides near the bottom.

“You don’t think we’ll see any, do you?” Louis asks moving to get near Harry.

Harry jumps down onto the ground, wordless, which makes Louis roll his eyes.

Louis follows Harry into a canyon. The absence of geysers makes it easier to see.

Ayden caws as Louis twirls, overwhelmed by the decaying trees and boiling pools of magma. The hot air starts to bother Louis, adding to his anxiety of dragon country.

“Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock?” Louis rambles nervously, eyeing a pile of skeleton bones, “Is it a gaggle...or a pride?...Is it a herd-”

Harry suddenly puts his hand up, “Quiet!” he says in a hushed tone.

Louis’ heart begins racing, gluing himself to Harry’s side, “Did you hear something?”

 **“** No,” he pulls his hand back and continues walking with a smirk, “ I just wanted you to be quiet.”

Louis puts his hands on his hips, glaring at Harry who keeps walking, scanning the ground in front of him with his staff. Louis stops by one of the gigantic eggs, tracing the delicate detailing the the massive purple shell. The egg is almost as tall as he is and could probably fit three people in it.

A rumble from above makes Louis turn around. Then, a slab of rock falls from the top of the canyon, causing Louis to yell, jumping out of the way.

Louis lands on his bum, looking up to see what could have caused it. The fog above him makes it hard to make out any true shapes. Louis walks backward, trying to see if he can spot any trouble, but steps into a giant dragon egg.

The shell breaks open, submerging Louis’ foot in green slime, “Uck!” Louis kicks off the substance, avoiding the other eggs that are set near some pools of lava.

A deep roar makes the canyon shake, “Harry?!” Louis calls out, realizing he’s lost his partner.

A giant shadow flies over the gorge and Louis starts running, “Harry! Where are you?!”

Two hands pull Louis’ waist into an empty egg shell. Harry shushes Louis, facing out of their hiding place, listening for any more signs of danger.

Louis looks down, noticing his tight grip around Harry’s neck, their bodies pressed firmly against each other as they huddle in the shell. Louis can feel Harry’s muscular body shift under his.

Louis’ heart is beating so hard he thinks Harry might be able to hear it.

A shadow cast on the stone wall next to them makes Louis gasp, “Dragons!’

The shadow starts to look around, panicked, “Where? I don’t see any dragons!” the shadow says.

Louis untangles himself from Harry, peeking over the top of the egg shell.

Two human-dragon hybrids are hiding in the shell next to them. The sight of the mystical creatures makes Louis scream, falling backwards. Harry and Louis’ shell crumbles to the ground.

The taller hybrid screams too, pushing the shorter one back down into the shell.

“But-But, you’re dragons!” Louis exclaims, “At least, I think.”

“Someone’s found our hiding place.” the taller hybrid whispers loudly from the eggshell.

“Shut up!” the other voice scolds, “Let me handle this.” He clears his throat, making it sound deeper-- more intimidating, “We are dragons!” He makes a shadow puppet of a dragon on the wall with his clawed hand, “ Ferocious hungry dragons! So-So go away before we eat you!”

The other one snicks, “Oh good show Ni,” he says sarcastically, “That _is_ clever. Here, let me have a go.” Another hand pops out of the egg, making a shadow puppet of a bunny, humming the bunny hop.

Louis giggles as Harry cocks an eyebrow.

“Oh great! The bunny of death-- Nice one, Liam.” the one named Ni mocks. He slaps the others hand and they start wrestling around in the egg, “They’re shaking in fear!”

As they fight, Harry slowly approaches the eggshell. Louis follows, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, nervous.

Harry taps on the eggshell three times, “Peculiar.”

The two stop fighting and Liam stands, raising his hands in defense, “Please don’t hurt us!

“Huh, and I thought you were ferocious dragons,” Harry says, turning slightly toward Louis. Louis drops his hand.

“Well, not exactly.” Ni says, straightening up next to Li.

The two of them look similar, but very different; The tops of their cheekbones and noses are scaly, like a dragon, but most of their face is covered with human skin. Their ears are pointy, sticking out of Ni’s blonde hair and Liam’s brown. Their hands are speckled with scales and their nails come to a point, like talons.

“The real ferocious ones were those fire breathing bullies out there.” Ni says, raising a fist, cursing the so-called “bullies”. He steps out of the egg shell carefully, letting Louis get a full look at his tail and wings.

“Yes! They’re always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around. I hate them.” Liam chimes in.

Harry curiously pokes Ni's foot with his staff.

“Hey, hey!” Ni says kicking the staff away from him, “Easy with the stick, buddy,”

“What are you?” Harry asks, taking a step back.

Li looks Louis up and down, immediately enamored by the beautiful boy. He jumps out of the shell, “Oh, enchante monsieur.” He says, giving an exaggerated bow and Louis giggles shyly- completely in wonder of the hybrid, “I’m Liam, and this grumpy Irishman is Niall.”

Niall has noticed Louis’ sweet aura too and pushes Liam out of the way, “But you can call me “Ni” for short.”

Louis smiles, giving him a quick nod.

“Yes,” Liam interjects, swatting at Nialls chest, “Short on wits, manners, and charm-- everything I hold dear.”

Niall pinches Liams nose, “How ‘bout holding ya breath?”

“C’mon Louis. Let’s go.” Harry says as he walks on in the direction they’re supposed to be headed. Louis gives a quick nod to the pair and follows Harry.

Niall pushes Liams face and jogs after Louis, “Hey! Where are you going?”

“To save Camelot!” Louis says, looking over his shoulder to see Liam shove Niall from behind.

“Camelot!” Liam exclaims with longing in his voice, “The restaurants, the theatres!--”

“The waitresses, the actresses.” Niall comments, winking at Louis.

Louis laughs, rolling his eyes.

“The culture, the drama, the dragons--” Liam says.

“The dragons?” Niall asks.

Suddenly, a ungodly screech rumbles through the canyon.

Louis gasps, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him down the gorge. The gigantic dragon reveals itself, blasting fire behind Niall and Liam. The pair scream, running after Louis and Harry.

They run toward a narrow rock structure in the canyon, knowing the dragon will have to slow down and fly over it.

Liam and Niall pass the other two, navigating their way through the narrow rocky structure-- ducking and jumping. Once out of the tight space, they start running straight for a lake of steaming green liquid with dragon eggs floating around. Louis halts at the edge of the lake, Harry standing right behind him.

“Wait!” Louis yells as Liam and Niall jump from egg to egg, “What is this?!”

“Don’t worry!” Niall says, “It’s perfectly safe!”

Harry pokes his staff into the liquid, which immediately burns the tip to a crisp.

“Safe?” Harry questions.

“As long as you don’t step in it!” Niall calls from the other side of the lake of acid.

The dragon is still stuck at the narrow rock, confused as to where they’ve gone. It lets out a frustrated shriek.

Harry releases Louis’ hand, “Quick! Go!” he tells Louis.

Louis jumps onto the eggs, quickly bouncing from one to the next. Ayden caws, letting Harry know the little falcon will help him.

Harry jumps onto the first egg when Ayden gives him the sign, wobbling slightly. He jumps to the next and the next at each caw.

The dragon reappears, accompanied by another smaller dragon. They both roar, flying toward the group.

Harry falls onto the next egg, losing balance, “Ayden!” yells and the little falcon flies into him, helping him regain his footing.

The two dragons are gaining speed, coming closer.

“Harry, hurry!” Louis yells, at the edge of the lake, ready to catch him.

“You think this is easy?” he asks, jumping to another egg when he hears Aydens caw.

Finally, Harry jumps into Louis’ arms. He steadies Harry before tugging him along the trail.

As the two dragons chase the four of them, they breathe fire on the trail, which explosively blows up parts of the ground, rocks and debris flying everywhere. It’s too hard to see that the four of them have been cornered.

As the dust begins to settle Niall sees something, “Another dragon!”

The winged figure emerges from the dust and reveals himself.

“That’s not a dragon,” Louis says, “That’s a griffin!”

“It must be Zayn. They’ve found us.” Harry says, pushing Louis behind him. Harry raises his staff, listening for Ayden's signal. The dust is too thick to see, but then Louis feels a tug on his arm.

“Down here!” Niall yells over the roaring of dragons.

"Harry!" Louis pulls Harry into one of the holes burrowed into the rock wall.

They slide down the wormhole quickly, Niall and Liam stumbling out first, then Louis.

Louis brushes off, but then, Harry smashes into him.

“Uggh,” Louis groans as Harry rolls off of him, “Are you sure we’re safe down here?”

Niall shakes his hair out, “It’s a lot safer down here than it is up there.”

Harry groans, turning onto his back. Louis crawls over to Harry, pulling Harry to sit up. Louis examines Harry's face, putting his hands on both cheeks, pushing Harry's head side to side, "All right?" Louis asks and Harry gives him a quick nod. 

“We know all the best escape routes.” Liam says, rubbing his head.

“We’ve been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old.” Niall says, picking up a rock.

“Oh god,” Liam sighs, “Were we ever that young?”

 **“** Of course we were, you moron!” Niall says, throwing the rock at the back of Liam’s head.

“I’m not a moron!” Liam defends.

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m NOT!”

“With all that bickering, I’m surprised you haven’t fried each other.” Harry says and Louis chuckles, tugging Harry up on his feet.

“Fry?” Liam asks humorously, “We can’t even simmer.” Liam tries to breath fire, but coughs out a smoke ring instead.

 **“** Yeah, you see, unlike most dragons, he can’t breathe fire or fly.” Niall says turning Liam around to show Louis his wings.

 **“** Oh excusez-moi, Mr. Self-De _nial_ . But _we_ can’t breathe fire or fly.” Liam says, pushing Niall away from him.

“Only ‘cause _you’re_ holding me back! If I didn’t have to spend every second worrying about where my idiot brother was, maybe I’d have gotten the hang of it by now!” Niall says, pointing his finger in Liams face, “In fact, I’d be the top dog out there! Those dragon would be bowing at my feet! Oh, what I could do if I didn’t have you!”

Liam scoffs, crossing his arms, “If _you_ didn’t have me! How about if I didn’t have _you_ , huh?”

“Oh you two, stop bickering.” Louis chuckles, walking past the the dragon-hybrids.

“I would’ve been the first dragon-human actor in Camelot!” Liam exclaims, “The fine arts would be defined by me! Sculptors, poetry, the theatre! All would look to me! But here I am! With _my_ idiot brother!”

“Oh god! Not again! Stuck here with you for 500 years hearing about this!”

“Oh dear, it’s learned to count.” Liam mocks, flicking Nialls forehead.

“Oi, I didn’t come here to be insulted!” Niall smacks Liams hand.

“Oh? Where do you usually go?” Liam narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis giggles, putting his hands on his hips, “You guys…”

“I’m so tired of your nagging!” Niall punches Liam in the shoulder.

“And I’m tired of your bragging!” Liam pushes Niall’s chest.

“How often do you two fight like this?” Harry asks, walking through the middle of the pair.

“Twice a day.” Liam huffs, rolling his eyes.

Louis chuckles, letting his hands fall to his side, “Let’s cut it down to once a day. We’ve got to keep moving. Come on then, Harry.” He beckons his partner down the cave as Niall and Liam catch up to Louis.

“You don’t need him, honey. Now you’ve got Niall keeping an eye on ya.” Niall says, bumping into Louis with his shoulder.

Harry follows behind with Ayden, an annoyed look on his face.


End file.
